Metro Manila TV : timeline/VHF Stations
VHF Timeline 1953 James Lindenberg, owner of Bolinao Electronics Corporation, was first to apply for a license to establish a television station in 1949. His request was granted on June 14, 1950. Because of the strict import controls and the lack of raw materials needed to open a TV station during those days, DZAQ-TV did not start broadcasting until October 23, 1953. Judge Antonio Quirino, brother of then President Elpidio Quirino, also tried to apply for a license but was denied. He bought controlling stocks from BEC and renamed the company from Bolinao Electronics Corporation to Alto Broadcasting System (ABS). 1956 In 1955, Manila Chronicle owner Eugenio Lopez, Sr. and Fernando Lopez acquired a radio-TV franchise and immediately established Chronicle Broadcasting Network (CBN) in 1956. 1957 On February 24, the Lopez brothers bought ABS from Judge Quirino. The corporate name was reverted to Bolinao Electronics Corporation. 1960 With the establishment of DZXL-TV 9 of CBN in 1956, the Lopez brothers controlled both television channels in the archipelago. The monopoly in television was broken in 1961 when DZBB-TV 7 was established by the Republic Broadcasting System. On June 19, Joaquin "Chino" Roces, owner of the Manila Times was granted of a radio-TV franchise. He founded the Associated Broadcasting Corporation becoming the fourth television network established in the country. MBC 11 (Manila Broadcasting Company) also launches. 1961 In 1961, with the opening of the network's first provincial station in Cebu, ABS and CBN merged to form "ABS–CBN". Channel 7 started broadcasts under Republic Broadcasting System by Robert "Uncle Bob" Stewart. Channel 13 also started broadcasts under Inter-Island Broadcasting Corporation. It was a tri-media conglomerate of RMN (Radio Mindanao Network), IBC and Philippine Herald. 1967 In 1967, Bolinao Electronics Corporation was renamed ABS–CBN Broadcasting Corporation. This company became the formal merger of the two stations DZAQ-TV 3 (ABS) and DZXL-TV 9 (CBN). 1969 In 1969, DZAQ-TV transferred to channel 2, while its sister station DZXL-TV transferred to channel 4. This was in response to frequency adjustments, so that the television station of the Kanlaon Broadcasting System could occupy the Channel 9 frequency. 1972 When President Ferdinand Marcos declared martial law on September 21, the ABS-CBN stations were seized from the Lopezes and became state-run TV stations Banahaw Broadcasting Corporation (BBC Channel 2, with call sign changed to DWWX-TV) and Government Television (GTV Channel 4, with call sign changed to DWGT-TV). ABC 5, MBC, and RBS also were forced to shut down, though RBS later allowed by government to return, however with limited 3-month permits. 1975 In 1975, RBS changed its name to GMA Radio-Television Arts (GMA stood for Greater Manila Area). KBS re-launched as RPN, the Radio Philippines Network. Inter-Island 13 split off from the owners of Radio Mindanao Network and was renamed Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation. 1980 In 1980, Government Television (GTV-4) was renamed Maharlika Broadcasting System. 1986 After the 1986 EDSA People Power Revolution, the stock and assets of Banahaw Broadcasting Corporation, RPN and IBC were sequestered by the Presidential Commission on Good Government (PCGG). President Corazon Aquino awarded BBC's Channel 2 frequency to ABS-CBN. RPN's and IBC's assets were turned over to the Government Communications Group. Whilst MBS-4 was rebranded as People's Television (PTV). 1990 Islands Broadcast Corporation under Mr. Alfonso Denoga and Mr. Gil Balaguer took over the management and the marketing of IBC (which came to be known as Islands TV-13) in October 1990, when the time IBC 13 was dead last in the ratings. 1992 On February 21, Associated Broadcasting Company returned ABC back on air. On March 26, President Cory Aquino turned PTV Network into a government corporation known formally as People's Television Network, Inc. 1995 On January 16, The new launched of Philippines' Broadcasting Network of PBN back on air in City of Manila. On January 15 @ 9:30 PM, President Fidel Ramos and Mayor Lito Atienza turned PBN Network into a government corporation known formally as Philippines' Broadcasting Network, Inc. 1996 In 1996, GMA formally changed its corporate name to GMA Network Inc., with GMA now standing for Global Media Arts. 1998 On April 13, 1998, DZOE-TV launched. 2004 2005 In November 2005, GMA Network Inc. took over the operation and programming of DZOE-TV and began airing GMA's new network QTV. 2007 2008 On August 9, ABC5 re-launched as TV5. On March 11, 2007, RPN began a partnership with the Solar Entertainment Corporation. In October 2008, this lead to RPN being rebranded as C/S 9. 2009 On October 20, TV5 was sold to MediaQuest Holdings, Inc., the broadcasting division of Philippine Long Distance Telephone Company. On November 29, RPN re-branded again under the new name Solar TV. 2011 In 2011, Solar Entertainment became Channel 9's largest shareholder and relaunched the channel as ETC. On February 28, Q network was replaced by GMA News TV. 2013 On November 30, Solar Entertainment switched its channels putting Solar News Channel on channel 9 with ETC moving to channel 21. 2014 On August 21, Solar News Channel was changed to 9TV, because it is owned by Nine Media Corporation. 2015 March 16, 2015, 9TV was changed into CNN Philippines. 2018 2019 VHF Timeline Chart ImageSize = width:680 height:400 PlotArea = left:30 right:60 bottom:60 top:30 AlignBars = late DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:1950 till:2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:5 start:1950 # there is no automatic collision detection, # so shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap # PlotData = align:left anchor:from fontsize:M width:15 shift:(4,-6) textcolor:black color:red fontsize:S # set defaults bar:1 bar:2 from:1969 till:1972 text:ABS-CBN align:center color:kelleygreen bar:2 from:1972 till:1986 text:BBC_2 color:tan1 bar:2 from:1986 till:end text:ABS-CBN_2 color:kelleygreen bar:3 from:1953 till:1969 text:ABS color:kelleygreen bar:4 from:1969 till:1972 text:ABS-CBN align:center color:kelleygreen bar:4 from:1972 till:1980 text:GTV_4 color:tan1 bar:4 from:1980 till:1986 text:MBS_4 color:tan1 bar:4 from:1986 till:2001 text:PTV_4 color:tan1 bar:4 from:2001 till:2011 text:NBN_4 color:tan1 bar:4 from:2011 till:2001 text:PTV_4 color:tan1 bar:4 from:2020 till:end text:PBS color:tan1 bar:5 from:1960 till:1972 text:ABC color:red bar:5 from:1992 till:2008 text:ABC_5 color:red bar:5 from:2008 till:2018 text:TV5 color:red bar:5 from:2018 till:end text:5 color:red bar:6 bar:7 from:1960 till:1975 text:RBS_7 color:oceanblue bar:7 from:1975 till:end text:GMA_7 color:oceanblue bar:8 bar:9 from:1956 till:1969 text:CBN color:kelleygreen bar:9 from:1969 till:1975 text:KBS color:yelloworange bar:9 from:1975 till:2008 text:RPN color:yelloworange bar:9 from:2008 till:2011 text:C/S color:yelloworange bar:9 from:2011 till:2013 text:ETC fontsize:XS color:yelloworange bar:9 from:2013 till:2015 text:SNC color:yelloworange bar:9 from:2015 till:2020 text:CNN_PH color:yelloworange bar:9 from:2021 till:end text:RPN color:yelloworange bar:10 bar:11 from:1960 till:1972 text:MBC color:skyblue bar:11 from:1998 till:2005 text:ZOE-TV color:oceanblue bar:11 from:2005 till:2011 text:QTV color:oceanblue bar:11 from:2011 till:end text:GMA_NEWS color:oceanblue bar:11 from:2020 till:end text:MBC color:skyblue bar:12 bar:13 from:1961 till:end text:IBC_13 color:powderblue Category:Television stations in Metro Manila Category:History